


Burst at the seams

by towards_morning



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (not specifically a trans character but trans adjacent porn), M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, T-Dick array, varied arrays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/pseuds/towards_morning
Summary: "Hmm," Rung said as his other servo slowly made its way down, "You look so lovely like this." His clever fingers found Minimus' spike, both sets of digits now pulling at it. "Don't you agree?"Minimus could only lock his hydraulics in place and keen in agreement.(Inspired by the Rung/Minimus series(with you) i got to get bolder, just basically PWP.)
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/Rung, Rung/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Burst at the seams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harperuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [denying what you want from me (talk to me baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130575) by [harperuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth). 



> (Inspired by the Rung/Minimus series [(with you) i got to get bolder](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726693), have some PWP.)
> 
> FTR, this assumes a t-dick array for Minimus as per the fics it was inspired by. If you're not used to what that might mean, it's what a trans person taking masculinizing/testosterone HRT might call our junk following clit growth etc. What can I say, I think we should be creative!
> 
> Title from Human by Ellie Goulding.

"Optics on," Rung said as he shifted them both, voice soft in Minimus' audials but still entirely self-assured. Rung gently adjusted Minimus' legs a little wider as he said it, the broader spread pulling on valve mesh and making Minimus keen at the stretch even as he tried desperately to comply.

Minimus took a moment to find the command; his optics had flicked off unintentionally, and reversing it took a moment of effort. As they flickered back on, he felt Rung hum approvingly behind him. He was small like this, in his irreducibile form. The vibrations as Rung spoke felt outsized, spreading throughout his frame.

In front of his now-online optics was a mirror, and it took everything Minimus had not to look away. Rung had said that he shouldn't. Minimus clenched his servos and tried to hold his own gaze as demanded.

He was spread in Rung's lap. His array was open and bared, and his legs were held wide apart. Minimus might have tried to squirm away from the tableau if it wasn't for Rung holding him firmly in place; one servo pulling a leg back, the other slowly moving down towards his array proper, his wet valve and throbbing spike. It sat there small and desperately hard, barely half a digit's length, not at all common a style these days, unpressurized, full of charged energon and near-painfully sensitive. More like an oversized node than what most mechs called their spikes, but certainly able to fill out. His optics tracked down to look at it in the mirror and watched as the two digits Rung was pulling it out with framed how it pulsed. The sight nearly undid him; Minimus tried desperately to keep his optics online and watched how it throbbed between the digits Rung had carefully curled around it, trying so hard not to let himself let go in embarrassment. The visual alone made him buck up and forcibly silence his vocalizer for fear of how much he wanted to keen at the thought alone. Too much to let himself indulge.

"Hmm," Rung said as his other servo slowly made its way down from where it was stroking his frame, "You look so lovely like this." His clever fingers found Minimus' spike, both sets of digits now pulling at it. Tugging this way and that, his own gaze meeting Minimus' frantic optics in the mirror, sure and grounding. "Don't you agree?"

Minimus could only lock his hydraulics in place and keen in agreement. He looked at himself as he did, the mirror unforgiving; Minimus looked undeniably desperate as he bucked against Rung's clever hands stroking him open, his seams and panels gaping wide as he tried to suck cool air in. He looked small as he watched himself, helpless even, legs spread wide and array so dripping and wanton where it showed itself. He didn't recognise himself at all as he worked to obey Rung's command. He liked it. Both things would make him pause, if only he could grasp the thought needed to do more than lean back and gasp.

It was hard to focus, especially hard as Rung so carefully pushed him to look in the mirror, a servo leaving his array and pushing his face up and closer. Long digits curled around his jaw and when he stilled his own twitching in response; he saw Rung smile warmly in the mirror and a shudder went through him at the sight. Minimus watched as Rung stroked a hand down the full length of his spike, slid a finger into his valve, then when no resistance was met, another. It felt good. It wasn't quite enough.

When Minimus whined and tried to push into the feeling, wanting more. Rung's free servo stroked up the length of his jawline and he said quietly into his audial, "Keep looking, dearling," holding steady as Minimus watched himself helplessly as he came apart in the mirror, Rung's fingers keeping their clever rhythm up. Minimus felt himself build to climax as he tried to meet his own optics. When he couldn't quite manage it he didn't let them turn off, but instead let them drift down to watch how Rung stroked his array. It felt terrifying and wonderful to watch that kind of single minded focus; by turns he tried to twitch away and into it.

"Rung," Minimus managed to gasp, overwhelmed as the sensory overload started to hit. Rung held for a moment in response, not letting off, only holding close as Minimus snapped and clenched his thighs around Rung's digits and gasped at the sensation. Minimus watched with his helm held in place as he helplessly came, Rung stroking him through it, shuddering and clenching around those digits, one on his spike, two digits shallowly still dipping into his valve. The sensation wrapped his whole frame in heat and watching in the mirror as it seized him only made him feel hotter and more desperate, half guilty even as he desperately tried to buck upwards and find more stimulation. It was too much. Not enough. Pure excess.

"Minimus," Rung murmured as he shivered and came down, soft as ever, so kind even as he wrecked Minimus so entirely he felt speechless. Rung's digits kept going even as Minimus' now oversensitive valve clenched and stuttered. A good ache as he inexorably kept tugging. "Did you see?"

"Yes," Minimus said, still locking eyes with himself in the mirror. From the moment Rung had insisted, he'd been watching, painful as it felt to do so. Inadequate as he seemed. He'd never seen himself like this before, hips writhing, eyes darting back from his array up to his face, up to where Rung's large, gentle servo had curled around his neck, optics burning where they peeked over his shoulder. It was phenomenally strange to watch himself twitch, and strain, and be so needy and... appealing. It felt good to see, he thought. Strange. More guilty than not. Still good.

"Excellent," Rung said, every possible ounce of approval seeping into his voice. He sounded so delighted, it was hard for Minimus to not let  
warmth at that spread through. Rung was still, still gently stroking his spike, optics now wholly focused on it as he did, and the sensation of being watched, being seen as desirable, sent a pulse through Minimus. His spike throbbed between digits as he fought to keep his gaze level as Rung had said.

"Again?" Rung asked, mouth now pressed flush against Minimus' throat. The vibrations ran through his whole frame. Minimus shuddered and worked to find his words again. Rung was very particular about explicit requests.

"Yes," he said, trying so hard to keep his voice steady and unable to hold back a shiver as he heard himself fail to do so. Rung just slightly tightened the servo resting at his throat. He held his gaze in the mirror.

"Optics on," Rung said again, gentler. Not a demand, just a reminder. It was easier to comply now; Minimus only thought, _Rung wants to see this_ , and he was able to keep them active and burning through even just his reflection as his array built charge that felt like it might overwhelm him. For the first time, Minimus thought as he watched himself that he might know a little of why Rung kept insisting on this, on watching the process of falling apart. It felt good, just right enough to loosen his struts even as he built up charge again.

Minimus fought back every self deprecating impulse as he said "Yes," and for what seemed the first time in as long as he could remember, he thought he meant it. _Yes, yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/auto_thots).


End file.
